In packaging technology of devices used in mobile products such as a smartphone or a tablet personal computer (PC), miniaturization and performance improvement of the devices have been continuously demanded. That is, efforts to manufacture a package at a small size and add more functions in the same space have been conducted. Particularly, a demand for miniaturization of components having additional functions rather than a main component has increased. For example, a demand for miniaturization and performance improvement of an image sensor package used in a camera module, or the like, has increased.
Meanwhile, an image sensor package according to the related art has been manufactured by attaching an image sensor to a printed circuit board or a ceramic board using an adhesive, or the like, and interconnecting the image sensor and the printed circuit board using wire bonding technology. In this case, there was a limitation in the miniaturization and the performance improvement of the image sensor package described above.